The Sun Will Rise Again
by suixing
Summary: 4 children were chosen. Many more were not. Like that's going to stop them. (please note that I wrote this before Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, so there will be pretty large discrepancies from canon)
1. Chapter 1

The train was moving steadily on its way, quietly without much disturbances, but the trip was not going to stay so peaceful.  
A boy their age poked his head into their cabin. "Excuse me, has anyone here seen Lindsey?" The boy spoke, his voice meek and soft. Albus looked up. The owner of this voice was a scrawny, honey-haired boy. In fact, he looked rather familiar...

"Silas?" Albus asked, causing Rose to look up immediately. Silas grinned. "So you do recognise me. I was waiting to see when you would. But seriously, has anyone seen-"

Silas didn't even look surprised when the chocolate frogs floated out of his pocket. He just turned around, and completely contrary to his behaviour previously, yelled. "LINDSEY ALICE LONGBOTTOM!"

Lindsey emerged, laughing uncontrollably, like she had completely seen it coming. "Well, well, getting more observant now huh, kiddo?" She gave his head a push, and he returned the favour. Lindsey was older than Silas by three years. She had already changed into her uniform, and from it Albus could see that she was a Hufflepuff, just like her mother Hannah. From the cheeky behaviour that was brinking on rough, one would think she would have been in Gryffindor, but truth to be told she never behaved this way to anyone other than her brother, and James. Similarly, Silas was soft-spoken around everyone but his sister.

In fact, that exchange had been considered milder than average. Expletives were not unusual, but only if Dad and Mum were very, very much out of earshot. Albus didn't understand how two could get along so well although they argued every other day. Sure, he did get into arguments with his older brother too, and quite frequently at that, but after an argument he and his brother would feel awful. On the other hand, arguing made Lindsey and Silas feel better than before, even strengthening their bond. Albus couldn't help but find it weird.

"Lindsey, how's Hogwarts like?" Rose asked. Lindsey furrowed her brows. "It's hard to say. I really like Herbology lessons. The professor's awesome."

"Lindsey," Silas flatlined, "The professor is our father."

"Exactly. Dad's awesome, isn't he?"

"Of course he is, but you're giving them a biased opinion." Silas explained. Albus waved to get their attention. "But we know him too."

Silas groaned inwardly. "This whole conversation...nevermind."

"Let's continue. I love the common room. It's so cozy. Bonus points for it being next to the kitchen. It smells amazing."

"Not everyone here is going to be sorted into Hufflepuff," Silas commented matter-of-factly. Albus had realised that Silas was going to counter-attack everything Lindsey said.

"Okay. What house do you think you'll be in? This question is open to the floor." She asked.

"Just to add that 'open to the floor' means anyone can answer," Silas explained. "Well I think I'll be in Gryffindor, like Dad."

"I want to be in Gryffindor, too," Both Albus and Rose chorused. Lindsey feigned a hurt expression. "Really? No one in Hufflepuff?"

"Sorry," Albus apologised quietly. Lindsey just smiled at him. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Anyway, which houses do you think the others would be placed in?"

"Silas could be in Ravenclaw," Rose pointed out. "He always has an argument for everything you say."

"Well observed," Lindsey nodded. "But he seems to only have comebacks for me and me alone. Too shy to argue with anyone else, huh?"

Silas bristled. "No I'm not."

Lindsey just shrugged. "Maybe you'd fit in Hufflepuff too, since you're a sweet kid, aren't you?"

"Who said others can't be sweet?" They turned around to see James walking towards them. "Did you know a lot of the children of Mum and Dad's friends are on this train this year? You should go out to see them."

"We'll leave the moving about to you," Rose replied.

"James! Why aren't you in your uniform yet? Do you know we're nearing Hogsmeade Station? What kind of an example are you?" With a wave of Lindsey's wand his trunk unlocked and his uniform floated out and towards them, landing on James' head. With another twirl the trunk locked itself. She lifted the clothes off his head to stop his muffled complaining.

"Are you my mum or something?" He protested.

"Well, I'm a year older than you," she answered simply, as she used the wand to tie his tie while it was levitating in mid-air.

"Actually you're older than me by a little under two months."

"That's more than enough. I'm still older than you, therefore I am still more superior and have authority over you."

"You, telling me what to do? I'd like to see you try." James scoffed.

Lindsey cleared her throat. "I don't think your house mates will appreciate if you're the cause of a wonderful kickstart of the year involving Gryffindor losing house points." She smiled saccharinely as James grumbled under his breath and left to change.

The train slowed to a halt just as James had finished putting on his uniform. "We're here," Lindsey chirped brightly, "Let's go." The station was packed. Amidst the chatter one could hear the cries of "Firs'-years over here! Firs'-years over here!"

"I'm assuming you want to head there yourself, Silas?" He nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Alright then, take care," Lindsey turned to leave, but suddenly Silas hugged her from behind. She chuckled. "Alright, you're crushing me." Silas let go, and she ruffled the hair on his head affectionately. "See you around."

The three of them walked towards where all the first years were standing, as the silouettes of James and Lindsey - who seemed to be squabbling again - faded into the crowds.


	2. Chapter 2

A very tall man, with a head of white bushy hair and a long white beard, towered over the mass of first years as he led them towards a lake. "Who's that?" they heard someone murmur. "Professor Hagrid," another voice replied, "He's been doing this for a very long time, and I heard he's retiring soon."

Albus was mesmerised by the castle that towered in front of him. So mesmerised, in fact, he hadn't seen where he was going. "Oof!" His face landed straight in the sandy locks of the girl in front of him. She gasped as the box file nearly fell out of her hands, but she caught it just in time.  
"I'm sorry!" Albus was frantic, but the girl was barely frazzled, just glad that her precious box file was unharmed. "It's alright," she replied. She craned her neck to look ahead, sighing in frustration. "Who are you looking for?" Albus asked, tiptoeing to see too.

"It's nothing. My sisters just ran ahead of me and now I've lost them." She grumbled. "Those two are going to get themselves killed without me around." Albus was confused at first. Sisters? Who were also first years? Then he realised - oh! They were triplets!

"I didn't introduce myself just now." Albus winced at his feeble attempt to start conversation. "I'm Albus Potter."

"Oh. I'm Riona Finnigan."

So these were Uncle Seamus' triplets that his father had been talking about. Riona just continued walking silently until they got on the boats. As the boats moved across the lake she let her hand dangle over the side of the boat, running it through the water. "I wish we could ride the boats to school every year."

"You like boats?" Albus asked.

"I just like the feeling of water."

They got off the boats and piled into a little room. Next to them, a girl pulled out three skinny tubes filled with yellow. "Want some honey sticks?" She asked, handing one to Albus and one to Riona. "I always feel sick when I'm in cramped, people-filled places so I always have some of these to suck on. They're frozen! Try it," she encouraged them. They peeled off the top and tasted them. The frozen honey was very refreshing.

"This is really good." Surprisingly Riona was the first to make a comment. The girl grinned. "Thanks. Oh and by the way, I'm Cindy Ann Yates. You are...?"

"I'm Riona Finnigan, and this is Albus Potter."

"Don't you think this place is amazing? I never thought I'd get to study in a castle."

"Yes, it is impressive, isn't it?"

Cindy nodded. Riona's finger pointed at her ear. "Are those...cinnamon bun earrings?"

"Yep! My parents used to call me Cinnamon when I was a tiny kid. They still do so, if they're feeling especially cheesy and want to give me goosebumps. It helps that I really like pastries - one day, I'm going to open a confectionery and expand it to become a world-famous business with outlets everywhere." Her eyes sparkled eagerly. "You have any ambitions?"

"Well, mine's more short-term. I want to be Head Girl." Riona answered.

Albus raised an eyebrow. "It's not easy to do that, you know."

"Of course I know," Riona said. "Whatever I want to achieve, I can achieve. And whatever I can achieve, I will achieve."

Cindy nodded. "My exact sentiments."

Albus was going to introduce another topic into the conversation, but Rose pulled him by the wrist, away from the two girls. "They're going to begin soon!" She whispered excitedly. Soon enough, they were led into the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus didn't even have time to adjust himself to the surroundings. "Acheson, Emmett!" A pleasant, matronly lady called the first name with a warm smile on her face. Albus felt a little more at ease. The Headmistress seemed to be friendly and kind.

Emmett quickly scampered up the steps, as the headmistress placed the Sorting Hat atop his head. "Hufflepuff!" The hat proclaimed, and Emmett made his way to the Hufflepuff table.

"Ao, Ziqing!" The next person to be called up was a tall Chinese girl, her thick ebony hair in two pigtails.

"My mum works in the same company as her dad," Cindy leaned over to whisper to the others. "Mr Ao's a wealthy expatriate from mainland China and according to my mum he's very devoted to his wife and his precious daughter. I didn't expect to see her here!"

"I think that's because her mother is a witch. My dad knows his wife." Harry hadn't mentioned much about it to Albus, however, and Albus decided against probing.

The hat took a little longer this time. "Gryffindor!"

The rest of the names zipped past them, until it was time for the Finnigan triplets.

"Finnigan, Ciara!" The oldest of the three walked up confidently, her smile more dazzling than the New Year's fireworks. The hat's decision was almost instant. "Gryffindor!"

"Finnigan, Riona!" Riona looked uneasy.

"Hello. The second of the three?" The hat began a private conversation with her, and Riona was plesantly surprised.

"Actually, I'm the youngest. But I act like the oldest."

The hat chuckled. "Your sisters, they annoy you? Do you dislike them?"

"Of course they do, but they're my sisters after all. I still love them."

"That's good," the hat said. "You seem like a nice child."

"If you think so Mr Hat, can you put me in a house different from my sisters?" Riona asked, a devious smirk appearing on her face.

"Sure. I never really thought of putting you in Gryffindor anyway."

"Slytherin!" The hat declared. Riona mouthed a word of thanks and headed straight for the Slytherin table, not even turning back once.

"Finnigan, Talulla!" The redheaded sister skipped up, giggling excitedly. "Gryffindor!" The hat's decision was nearly as quick as her older sister's.

"Garnett, Hemera!" Albus and Rose had met the girl before; she was the eldest daughter of their father's colleague Fay Dunbar. "Hufflepuff!"

"Ingham, Lavender!" Parvati had named her daughter after her best friend. "Ravenclaw!"

"Kersey, Nathaniel!" Uncle Percy had told Albus and Rose about him. He was Penelope Clearwater's second son. The hat remained silent for an uncomfortably long time, and the headmistress looked over worriedly. "Ravenclaw!" The headmistress heaved a sigh of relief.

"Longbottom, Silas Frank!" Silas took a deep breath before walking up to the stool. The headmistress nodded at him reassuringly and placed the hat atop his head.

"Ah, one of those insufferable geniuses. I knew a professor who would have really disliked you if he was still around."

"Does that mean I'm going to be put in Ravenclaw?"

"Actually," the hat paused, "no."

"Gryffindor!"

Albus' heart was pounding in his ears, too loudly for him to hear anything else. Suddenly, Rose shook his shoulder.

"Quick! She's called your name!"

Albus' mind was a blur as he shakily went up the steps, panting heavily as the hat was placed on his head.

"Well, well..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Please, don't put me in Slytherin." Albus whispered a plea.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" The hat asked, and Albus realised he couldn't think up a reply.

"But since you seem so unwilling to be in Slytherin, I guess..."

"Gryffindor!" Albus heaved a sigh of relief. He briskly walked over to the Gryffindor table, taking his seat next to Silas. James was sitting opposite him with his best friend Blake Jordan, and he realised they were discussing the first years.

"Malfoy's going to have it tough, man. Sorted into Ravenclaw. Ultimate combo-breaker. His grandparents will not be pleased."

"It's not too bad; I heard his mum was a Ravenclaw?" James hadn't heard much of Astoria Greengrass, just that she was a lot more tolerant than the rest of her family - and her parents-in-law.

"That makes things worse, actually. They're going to blame her for it."

Albus looked at Blake curiously. "You sound like you're very experienced." His comment make James chuckle, and Blake looked sheepish. "You could blame that on the copious amounts of muggle soap operas he's been watching with his mum recently." Albus just wondered how Alicia Spinnet, Blake's mum, had discovered such things. Dad had said her favourite thing to do was play Quidditch, not stay at home and watch shows.

"Hey!" Blake protested. "They're not as bad as you make them out to be, okay?"

James was doubled over in laughter by now. "Whatever you say, but that's just not my taste."

"Weasley, Rose!" This got the attention of the four boys. "Gryffindor!" They began to cheer as Rose ran towards them. "And the Weasley trend continues," Dominique and Molly chorused. All the Weasley children were here at Gryffindor. Rose felt proud of it. Sadly Hugo and Lily weren't here, or the family would have been complete. That would have been magnificent! Rose thought. Pity it would never happen, as Victoire was already in her seventh year.

"Wood, Asphodel!" The girl that walked up was very petite, which made her look around two years younger than she was.

"Well that's some symbolism," Silas mused. "Anyone has any idea why she was named as such?"

"That's Uncle Oliver's youngest daughter," Molly replied. "According to Dad, her birth was very difficult and her mother died shortly after giving birth to her."

Silas' face fell. "Oh."

"Uncle Oliver has four daughters. His oldest daughter is our current head girl, Celandine," Lucy added.

"Gryffindor!" They were surprised to hear that. Asphodel was brooding and silent as she sat at the table, in stark contrast to the unnecessarily loud Ciara and Talulla beside her.

"Yates, Cindy Ann!" Cindy went up with a bounce in her step. Albus guessed she would probably be in the same house as Riona.

"Slytherin!" He was right.

They were finally down to the last person. "Zabini, Allegra!"

"I'm willing to bet all the money I've got with me now on that girl being sorted into Slytherin. Just look at her smug face!" Blake pointed out.

They all nodded, except James, who had a funny look on his face. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"What bad feeling?" Blake asked. "Well, if it's about her being the next bully, I won't be surprised. Her mother is Pansy Parkinson."

"It's a different kind of bad feeling," James shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What kind?" Rose asked.

"I can't put my finger on it..."

"Gryffindor!" Their eyes all widened in disbelief.

When the shock of it died down, James tapped Blake on the shoulder, whispering into his ear."Pay up."


	5. Chapter 5

With the sorting done, the feast began. It turned out Cindy had prepared a lot more frozen honey sticks than Albus expected. Cheerily she distributed one to every student at the Slytherin table.

Ziqing was telling Silas about her trip to Guilin to visit her muggle grandparents during Chinese New Year, excitedly showing him a photo album. Ciara and Talulla were talking and laughing really loudly, while Allegra was chatting, almost whispering, to Asphodel.

Louis was excitedly telling Rose and Roxanne about the new things his favourite Uncle Charlie had sent to him from Romania, while Fred and Molly were playing Exploding Snap with their mouths still stuffed with food.

James had been talking to Blake at first, but was now conversing with Lindsey by shouting over the crowds to her. Albus sighed. The only ways James and Lindsey could communicate were through shouting, arguing and sarcasm.

After the feast, the first years were led to their dorms. "Gryffindor's pretty gender-imbalanced this year, don't you think?" Silas asked as they entered their dorm. "But that means more space," The only other Gryffindor boy, Russell O'Hara, commented.

The girls' dorm was already bustling with activity. Talulla's first instinct was to jump onto her bed, before putting up Qudditch posters. Ciara's voice seemed to only have an 'outdoor mode', and was repeatedly shushed by Rose, whose patience for the two was wearing thin. In the end Ciara just shut her mouth and went about decorating her allocated space without a word, pasting glow-in-the-dark stars.

Ziqing had several photo albums and a snowglobe of Hong Kong.

Asphodel had a box of little trinkets, intricately carved with images of birds.

Allegra took out a violin, and then a photo frame, which drew Ziqing's attention. "Are those your parents?" Allegra nodded.

They all huddled around her. The lady in the photo had Asian features, tan skin and dark wavy hair; nothing like Pansy Parkinson. "Where's your mum from?" Asphodel asked. "She's Khmer, but was born in France. Daddy met her when he was there."

"You don't even look in the least bit Asian," Talulla bluntly pointed out everyone's thoughts, but luckily Allegra was not offended.  
"That's because my other mother gave birth to me, not mommy. Daddy brings me to visit my other mother every Christmas, and she gives me chocolates."

Suddenly a thought struck Rose. Of course, anyone could see that Allegra couldn't possibly be the child of a Khmer lady, but with her pale skin and golden curls, she didn't even look like Blaise Zabini's biological daughter.

Rose decided it was pointless thinking about such things. Unpacking was more important. Sleep was much more important.


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday was here at long last, and the highly anticipated flying lesson had arrived. It was a Gryffindor-Slytherin combined lesson, just like it had always been. The students excitedly swarmed to the training grounds, where they were handed some old broomsticks. The professor was a man in his fifties who rarely smiled, but was very patient with them, going around to help the students one by one.

Ethan Thomas was the first to take to the sky, followed by Riona. Ethan, Riona and Cindy had become fast friends, and Albus often saw them hanging out together. Cindy was having slightly more trouble - after all, she had never known it was even possible to fly on broomsticks before this - and the professor was helping her out. She told them to go on without her. Albus managed to hover a little too, but wasn't confident in going any higher, instead watching as Ethan and Riona tried to fly higher and higher.

"I want to touch the clouds!" was the last thing Riona had said, before they heard a terrible scream. Riona had fallen off her broom and was pummeling towards the ground, and Ethan had screamed, frightened out of his wits, and too afraid to do anything but watch. The professor managed to cast a spell to cushion Riona's fall, so the only injury she sustained was a broken arm, but she was unconscious. The professor had go fly up to get a trembling Ethan down, and once he came to his senses he hastily thanked the professor and ran to the hospital wing.

"I think we should go over too," Albus told Rose and Silas. "Something about her fall seemed strange. I need to know more."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Riona didn't lose her balance. She was sitting securely until she suddenly fell backwards and off the broom without even making a sound."

"You should tell the professor that," Silas encouraged.

Albus' words made the professor even more worried, and together they rushed to the hospital wing, where Cindy and Ethan were crying. Ciara and Talulla were eerily quiet as they watched their little sister from a distance. They were probably just as shaken.

Hannah saw the people approaching, and gently told the children that they had to leave. The six-visitors rule had to be abided by.

"Professor Calchas." She nodded in greeting. "Silas?"

"Hi mom. How's Riona?"  
"I've healed her arm but she's still unconscious. It seems much more severe than I expected."

"Madam Abbott, Miss Finnigan's fall was rather...mysterious. I suspect she was hit by a Stunning Spell."

Hannah frowned. "I think she was hit by several. We'll need to send her to St Mungo's."


End file.
